Don't Fear the Reaper
by Sgt. Nolisten
Summary: Life rarely gives second chances. But this time, Life must have gone off the deep end with the power it's given this new recipiant. Read to find out more.
1. Death's Partner

_**Don't Fear the Reaper**_

_By Sgt. Nolisten_

**Disclaimer: This is going to be the first and last time I say this for the rest of this story, I don't own Naruto or any of the other stuff used to describe and or relate parts or what ever. The best that I own is my nickname, this story plot, my games and game systems, and my porn… I mean… my collection of highly entertaining and educational photographs.**

Ch. 1

A second chance, not many people get that in life. It is such a rare gift that getting struck by lightning has a better chance of being received. The most frequent type of person that receives One of these chances are those that have done wrong on their first time around, so lawyers are the most common.

Though there are some who deserve one and yet never do. One such soul was just a little boy. Hated for something he had absolutely no control over. Put down, threatened, and beaten every other day by his fellow villagers, he calls out for a second chance for something he never did. Yet those same villagers don't hear it, blinded and deafened by their own stupidity.

He never receives one. Not one for five years of living. He never receives a second chance… until the day he died. Until he arrived on the front door of Death. Until he arrived on the front door of the being that sealed his fate at birth; the Shinigami.

***

Naruto Uzumaki opened his eyes to look around when he fully awoke. It was a common occurrence for him. Get seen by an angry villager, get chased by a mob, get called a demon during the beating, get knocked out by a blow to the head, get saved by the old man Third Hokage, and wake up in the hospital with the said old man watching over him.

But this time was different…

He wasn't in the hospital. Nor was he in that sewer-like place with the big fuzzy thing in the huge cage that he visited after a very harsh beating when he was three. No, this time was very different.

He stood in a yard surrounded by a waist high wall. On the other side of the wall were hills upon hills of wheat, barley, and corn. Gentle breezes from the direction where the sun had just fully come out made the produce sway back and forth, giving it a wave-like appearance. To Naruto's five year old mind, it looked beautiful.

"**Beautiful, isn't it?"** Naruto jumped at the sound of a voice right beside him. The man was bordering seven feet tall; strands of his randomly spiky black hair covered the sides of his head as well as his neck, leaving his face exposed. His face was deathly pale, his eyes were angled, judging, and cold except while looking upon the field. His mouth was filled with sharp teeth that were clamped around the handle of a small kodachi knife. His clothes were like that of a daimyo or a samurai.

"Oh, hey Shinigami-dono. Nice to see you again. So, are we gonna have some sushi, ramen and herbal tea as usual before sending me back?" The death god looked saddened, if the sagging of the shoulders and the tears forming at the corners of his eyes were anything to go by. It's common knowledge that the Shinigami never took out the dagger from his mouth except when he's severing souls from someone he meets and deems unworthy of life, even in battle, so he learned to speak clearly with it in his mouth. What he said next shocked the boy to the core.

"**No, my friend, you're staying here permanently now, Naruto. You…you were finally killed."**

The tears finally fell from his eyes. Naruto's vision became blurry, and he felt something warm and wet rolling down his cheeks.

"What did I ever do to them? My pranks never harmed anyone. Why did they hate me enough to kill me?" he wailed, kneeling on his knees.

"**Child, they don't hate you. People constantly allow emotions to judge their actions. You know your birthday is on the same day that the Kyuubi attacked your home village, it's not a coincidence."**

"Wh-what do you mean?" he sniffled out, only half interested.

"**Your Yondaime couldn't kill the Kyuubi, he was too powerful. So he sealed it away into a newborn child; you, young one. I helped in its sealing so I know it was absolute."** He was about to go on, until the super intense killing intent made even him pale further. Such killing intent that made even the god of Death afraid was all being produced by a _child!_ Shinigami looked at the child's face and gasped in shock.

His nails were almost three inches long. His canines were an inch longer and the whisker birthmarks on his cheeks were thick, almost pure black. His irises were slitted and string thin. But that was the most shocking thing about him, his eyes. They were still pure blue!

"You mean to tell me that they did what they did for no reason? That I had to suffer five years of beatings? Five years of assassins? That I had to suffer fiver years of being ostracized by my peers because their parents feared me even though they knew my seal would never break?"

"**Naruto…"** The boy's body had started glowing orange in color while his skin grew darker. His eyes looked like they were starting to sink into his skull.

"Damn them beyond Hell! I won't kill them; I'll obliterate them! Not even their souls will be left! They want a demon? I'll give them worse! I'll give them the Death God's friend! I'll give them the Grim! I'll give them me, the Reaper of their Souls!"

Before the Death God's very eyes, Naruto's body and clothes turned the darkest shade of black that absorbed all light. The outline of his small shirt and baggy shorts that clung tightly to his five year old body due to no store willing to sell him replacements stretched and grew to look like a cloak similar to what ANBU wear. The bottom of it was raised too high and flowed too fast to be caused by the gentle breezes. His hands, which were raised partially from his sides, remained the same size but his fingers shrunk to where the tips were like unsharpened, round tipped spears. Where the knuckles connected, or should be connected, nothing but air held the sections together.

The blackness receded, showing the dark grey cloak and the shadows that hid his head. Though if one were to garner a guess by the bleach white bones for hands, his head would be that of a skull. His head rose up to the point where Shinigami could see the perfectly angled bone jaw, and the arms reached up and grasped the hood. Pulling it down confirmed the Shinigami's suspicion as he gazed at the fang toothed and abysmal eyed skull. He jumped back in surprise when said skull and his bone arms erupted into bright fire.

Naruto took one look at his shocked friend before he started laughing. It was an unnatural laugh as it wasn't a happy laugh. It was a laugh full of malice and vile hatred, and it was absolutely laced with evil as well as complete insanity. Truthfully, it scared the all nine levels of holy hell out of even Death himself. (To imagine it, mix Captain Barbosa's laughter in _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Black Pearl_, with Ghost Rider's voice in… well… _Ghost Rider_.)

Naruto slid one arm up his sleeve as he used his other hand to grasp his flowing cloak. With a yank of his cloak was pulled over his head before being tossed to the side. He was completely human underneath but was now five feet five inches tall and now had a face that would knock women fifty feet away with a simple glance and smile.

He had a very strong chin. His cheeks were sunken enough to define his high cheekbones and make his jaw line all the sharper. With no baby fat on his face, it made his calculating, expressionless face all the more intimidating. His eyes, still blue and slitted, were diamond cutting sharp that seemingly could rip the truth out of anyone's mind.

To put it in layman's terms, he could win 'World's Sexiest Man' with no competition. (Okay, if you've seen my profile, I'm a guy so I have no idea what women think is sexy for a man's face. Don't sue me if you think this is wrong.)

His clothes, however, had changed dramatically. They used to be a white shirt with an orange leaf spiral as a design and a pair of khaki shorts. Now? Now they were a nearly black colored set of samurai ceremonial or battle robes. (I give you Samurai Jack's uniform.)

Naruto looked down at himself before scowling. "Shit, this so fucking sucks man!"

What he said knocked the Shinigami from his shock. **"What does?"** he asked, shaking his head.

"Well, I found out I could use the powers of a demon, I feel like I have enough strength to lift a mountain, I can transform into something that can scare anyone shitless, and yet I can't even use any of that on the village anymore!" Naruto explained, crossing his arms in his usual childish pout. Silence reigned for a moment before a look came a crossed the Death God's face that made you put a mental light bulb above his head.

"**Maybe you could…"** Naruto's head shot up to look at him.

"What? What could I do?"

"**Oh I don't know…"** the god said, **" **_**Theoretically speaking**_**, you could be revived; and, **_**hypothetically**_**, you could even keep this new power of yours and even learn how to use that scythe I sense is sealed in your hand."** He said all this with his hands crossed behind his back and a smile that looked innocent yet also said 'I know something you don't' in a sing-song 'voice'.

"How?"

"**Hm? How what?"** the god asked, playing stupid.

"How can you do that?"

"**Well, by natural law, I can take on a human spirit and train him or her to be able to use my powers on the human world with no restrictions except from commands by me…"**

"So will you take me?" The Shinigami shot him a look that said 'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?!?' An evil, sadistic smile spread a crossed Naruto's face and it was matched in intensity by the Death God's, even if you could hardily see it behind his kodachi hilt.

"**The graveyard in Konoha is getting pretty empty. I would do it myself, but with sooo much work to do, I can't fill up the empty space."** The sarcasm could practically be seen pooling in the area around them.

"Oh, I could help you out on my spare time…" Naruto shot back. The amount of sarcasm being made could make a class five hurricane.

"**Alright then, get inside and go to bed, training begins tomorrow."**

Naruto turned around and noticed the small two story house in the middle of the yard. It wasn't too big nor too small, big enough to accommodate a family of five or so. Naruto noticed that there was a rather large forest behind the house, but nowhere near the size of what he guessed the fields to be. Naruto gave a small happy smile and started walking for the house's front door.

"Thank you for the house. I'll see you tomorrow morning… sensei…"

When he closed the door, the Shinigami gave a small smile of his own around the kodachi before turning back to the field. Mumbling under his breath, he said a few last words before vanishing and returning to his job.

"**You're welcome Naruto. It's the least I can do for your birthday. You'll make one hell of a hero one day, and I'm going to make sure you will die happily because of it."**

_**(Chapter End)**_

_**A.N. Well, what do you think? Just so you guys know, however, I have already completed 11 chapters for this story of mine and decided to release this as I am having a writers block the size of Rhode Island. **_

_**I will update whenever I can, but if I don't then I am probably having internet connection problems, my computer is having problems functioning, have my computer taken away, in an area where I don't have computer access, am having writers block, or have temporarily forgotten.**_

_**Reviews with questions that don't reveal the story's plot I will answer vaguely. Reviews with thoughts of what will happen next I will read with amusement and a scanning eye for how open I'm being in the story. Reviews with pointers about spelling (as I don't really give a damn about grammar since I'm a human, not a damn machine) I will thank and attempt to do what is suggested unless I believe it is right (I will still thank you for the suggestion). Reviews with flames, destructive criticism will be ignored.**_

_**Thank you and see you next week.**_

_**, out!**_


	2. Angel's Cries

_**Don't Fear the Reaper**_

Chapter 2

* * *

With each jump, his 'spirit' felt happier. He was home, after five months he was home again. The sounds of the forest wildlife surrounded him and he could never be more at peace in Konoha even if he tried. He may have hated the place but it was still a good place for his training…

That and the fact that he got his spirit self pulled here forcefully by something.

It started a month ago. He was training on how to use his scythe, which its staff was made of black diamond and its duel serrated blade was made of blood red diamond, with the dead brother of a Jashin worshipper named Hidan when he started feeling the tugs. He heard a small child crying and yelping in pain every now and then but the words she said sounded too distant and jumbled to make out. He talked to the Shinigami about it later that day and he said it was probably one who held him close in life calling out to him.

He ignored it afterwards. Based off what he saw or felt from his peers in life, he didn't think anyone cared for him. Though for each day that passed, at the exact same time each day, the tugging increased in strength. Today, it actually yanked him from his chakra control training with the released Kyuubi.

He was back home whether he liked it or not so he began to search for the girl.

Minutes had passed since then and he could now physically hear the yelps and cries. He stopped on a tree next to a tall, white, Japanese style wall surrounding the compound where the sounds were the loudest. On the limb, he could see over the wall and into the clearing where a heart wrenching sight occurred.

He knew which compound this was. Hell, seven times out of ten, his beatings were _**LED**_ by one or more of it's patrons. It was home to the clan that had the world's best taijutsu style and the blood line limit of eyes that see all. The patrons seemed to have redwood trees shoved so far up their asses because of the white eyes they hold. The Hyuuga clan was home to the biggest 'holier-than-thou' attitude, rivaled only by the Uchiha clan, and every one of the thousand Hyuugas held it…

…Except for one.

The only Hyuuga that thought of others as equals. The only one who didn't think she was all that. The only one that didn't hold ill will towards him: Hyuuga Hinata.

She and her father were fighting in the clearing. Well, Hinata was _trying_ to fight and Hiashi was effortlessly slapping her away while playing mind games with her. No matter what she did, he batted her away and said that she was weak and pathetic.

She got up again, she slipped into the Jyuuken stance, but her feet were spread a little too wide and her hand placement too far apart. Hiashi saw this, snarled, and disappeared only to reappear with a knee in her gut.

She fell backwards, coughing up blood and laying down in a fetal position. "PATHETIC!!! Are you so weak that you can't even get the stance correct?!? Why even Hanabi, who's four years your junior, got the stance correct the first time after I showed you! You are a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan with your pathetic self, and do you know what we do with disgraces? WE KILL THEM!!!"

Hiashi charged forward, about to kill her by destroying her heart in front of the small crowd of Main and Cadet Branch house members who gathered. Key word in that last sentence, _about_.

The sound of a flapping cloak filled the air and Hiashi was stopped by the body of a man in a black cloak. Hiashi jumped back in surprise that a stranger would protect his 'weak' daughter. All around, the crowd assumed guarded battle stances in the appearance of the new one in their midst. A deep, vile, malice and hatred filled voice echoed around the clearing that made even the heartless Hiashi and the Hyuuga Elder Council shiver in fear.

"**The only ones I see that are weak here is this crowd and you Hiashi! Your daughter bravely rose again and again to fight the demons in her clan even after your taunts of weakness. You want her gone? THEN THE GRIM REAPER WILL TAKE HER!"**

He raised his skeletal hands, making many gasp in shock, and grabbed his hood. Pulling it down showed the bleach white skull as it glared at the clan head. The smell of urine and crap filled the air as the crowd saw the pure white, fang-toothed, glaring, and abysmal-eyed skull. The shouts and cries of surprise came from all around when the skellington exploded into a blazing inferno that made the eyes even blacker.

Hiashi just smirked. "Nice Genjutsu, but you must not know about the Byakugan, as it can see through every such deception. BYAKUGAN!!!" The veins on the sides of his eyes popped out as he glared at the skellington. The glare of anger turned to a look of fear as he looked at him.

The Reaper laughed his evil, scare-a-god laugh before speaking again. **"That's right Hiashi, this is no genjutsu! This is me, and now… IT IS YOUR DEATH!!!"** His black and red diamond staff phased into existence, like a mirage, into his hand and he disappeared. The next thing Hiashi knew was his arms just sliding off and splitting to pieces as they hit the ground. Five seconds later, he screamed in pain as his body finally felt what happened.

He suddenly felt himself being held up by his throat against the wall by a floating Reaper. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of the Reaper's.

"**Hiashi Hyuuga, you have lived the life of a sinner. Bullying those weaker than you in your academy years, abandoning your teammates to flee the frontlines during a campaign in the Great Shinobi war, indirectly killing hundreds during the Kyuubi attack by ordering none of your clan to help, killing the Kumo ninja who only stole your daughter because his own family was being held hostage, and inflicting pain upon your daughter by your cruel training style and killing her mother. For these sins, by the power vested in me by the Shinigami himself, I damn your soul to burn an eternity in Hell!"**

"What are you talking about freak?" The Reaper just ignored him.

"**Look into my eyes, Hiashi Hyuuga,"** Hiashi felt his eyes being forced to look at those dark pits. **"Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. May your soul burn in Hell as you FEEL THEIR PAIN!!!"** He shouted this last part.

Hiashi screamed as his soul was drawn into the whirlpool of fire that was Hell. Images flashed before him of each of his sins. He felt each blow in the academy and as each kunai peppered his female Uchiha teammate at the front line. He felt himself be crushed under the paws of the Demon Fox hundreds of times and his heart and brain explode from chakra strikes. His body, now soulless and holding charcoaled eyes, crumpled to the floor, dead.

Reaper Naruto sighed as he stood on the ground again and his flames disappeared from around his skull. He walked over to the cowering Hinata who, although scared of the Reaper, was happy that the sperm downer who claimed to be her father was dead. She flinched and closed her eyes when the Reaper kneeled in front of her and spoke to her as softly as it could.

"**Hinata…"** She opened her eyes to see his skeletal hand held out for her to take. **"Take my hand. After this day, they will no longer consider you a Hyuuga. I offer you the chance to escape the life I once held here if you only trust me."**

She reached a shaky hand forward and grasped the bone hand gently. He tightened his grip on her hand as he stood up, pulling her up as well. His scythe phased out of existence as he picked her up bridal style before disappearing. In reality, he was running towards the Hokage Tower. He needed to see an old face before taking Hinata away.

Note the 'old face' statement. (Might be lame to you but I don't care, I thought it was funny at the time I wrote this.)

* * *

_A.N._

_Done! A little slow now but it will pick up in a few chapters I promiss._

_Yes, he used the Penance (spelling?) Stare on Hiashi. No, he doesn't know the Hiraishin, or many other jutsus for that matter. His speed was just a coincedence that I felt was needed make the action a little more "juicy". __I also find that if he was given too much power, I might loose sight of the plot._

_I'll put up a poll on you thoughts about if this should be an evil Naruto story or not. Note that I might not follow the vote, I just wanted to hear all of your opinions. The poll will last up until I decide to end it so it will be quite some time._

_Till the next update!_

_Later._


	3. The Pathway to Hell

_**Don't Fear the Reaper**_

Chapter 3

Sarutobi sighed while rubbing his temples to relieve him of his headache. '_Paperwork piles that seem to reproduce faster that rabbits on Viagra does seem to give those.' _His thoughts deviated from the paperwork in front of him to a certain blond haired demon container._ 'It's way too quiet without him around to call me old man and claim to become the next Hokage. Damn those idiots, it's been five months since his death and they're still partying about it._'

"Naruto, I'm sorry I failed you," Sarutobi muttered, still looking over the village below his window.

"**Apologize all you want to old man, but realize it's those assholes fault, not yours."** This new voice in the room caused Sarutobi to twirl about. He saw a robed skellengton setting a stunned Hinata down on her feet.

"Who are you and what are you doing with the Hyuuga Heiress?"

"**Ex-Heiress, her father was about to kill her before I stopped him, and I'm hurt old man! Don't you recognize an old friend when you see him?"**

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't know any walking bags of bones as friends!...Well, that are alive as far as I know..."

"**Hm. Don't you have a heart attack old man."** One of the skellington's hands grabbed its cloak and pulled it off, revealing the five foot tall Naruto, who was smiling a dark, sardonic smile. His cloak slithered in the air till it floated behind Naruto, empty and motionless.

Hinata stared at the boy, ignoring the cloak, not believing the turn of events.

Naruto, her crush, died five months ago. She fought her father today and he was about to kill her until a robed skellington stopped him. The skellington defends her honor with its words, scares her father before humiliating him. It kills her father and takes her away from her clan. It presents itself before the Third and reveals itself to be Naruto, who now looked sexy beyond belief.

Naruto notices her staring at him and he looks at her, face lightening up more to give her a sly grin. "Surprised to see me again, Hina-chan?" The sharp, sexy face combined with the deeper whisker marks, the long fanged grin and being called the affectionate 'Hina-chan' was it for her. She fainted with a full faced blush, steam coming out of her ears, and a happy smile on her lips.

"GAH!!! HINATA, I'M SORRY FOR SCARING YOU LIKE THAT!!! Come on, come on, wake up..." Naruto looked at her in fearful confusion while slightly slapping her cheek. Looking up at the shocked Sarutobi, he asked, "Hey, is she all right?"

"Na-Na-Na-Naruto?!? You're alive! How are you alive; your neck was snapped, spine severed, rib cage crushed, both lungs and heart stabbed, both legs broken at the shins, your right arm ripped off by someone's bare hands, and someone even smashed your head in by a construction grade sledgehammer! Neither Tsunade the Slug Princess nor the Nine Tailed Fox Demon sealed in you could have healed that!" Sarutobi's mouth closed with an audible snap as he slapped his hand a crossed it. His concern forgotton for a moment, Naruto sighed sadly while shaking his head. (A little gruesome, even for my standards, but I had to do that much damage to him so everyone can understand how impossible it seems that he's alive to everyone he will meet later on.)

Naruto's face hardened once again, but his eyes still showed his sadness. "I really wish you hadn't told me the specifics of my death, but it can't be helped now. And I already know about Kyuubi-sensei old man. Though, why do you act like your law is still in effect? I thought that once I died those bastards on the council who wanted my death or under their control would void it?"

Sarutobi adverted his eyes to the ground at his side, sadly sagging his shoulders. "They did, and I'm afraid that most of your generation now thinks that you're the demon. You can take Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka from your list of friends. They may not be a lost cause but you will need to do something serious to persuade them that you aren't so."

"Wait, you said 'most' of my generation. Who doesn't think like that of me?"

"In your age group: Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Rock Lee, Tenten Kodachi (not really her last name; I wanted this one because a kodachi is a knife like the one Gamabunta uses and it's the only Japanese weapon besides Katana, kunai and shuriken that I could spell correctly; fits her, no?), anyone around your age in the Aburame clan, and…" Sarutobi smiled, looking towards the only Hyuuga in the room, "Hinata Hyuuga."

Naruto looked at her as well with a smile on his face. "So, ten people huh? (I estimate five Aburames including Shino) It's good to know some people have straight heads. To answer your question from earlier, old man, no, I'm still dead. I don't know how you can see me or how I can touch physical stuff but I'm still dead. However, Shinigami-sensei estimated that he could revive me in four-and-a-half-years time, or at the completion of my training with him." The cloak then circled his form before sliding itself back on, revealing once more the skeleton that stood in the Hokage's office only moments before. He kneeled down, hooking his arms underneath her back and legs before standing back up again and turning to leave.

"Wait! Where are you taking Hinata?" Sarutobi asked in a slight panic

Naruto only turned his head to look back at him with a single, dark pit, somehow even darker than what the lighting in the room should have allowed, where an eye should have been. As he answered, it was apparent that his eye socket wasn't the only thing that had been darkened, but his soul as well. **"I'm taking her away from this sin filled place. If they choose to cloud their minds with hate towards something that has done nothing to deserve such, it is no place for one that has such a pure heart to live in. Hear me Sarutobi, and heed my warning. Once I return from my training in the world of the dead, I shall decide this village's fate. Should it fail my expectations, I will be the one who Reaps what they have sown, only sparing the innocent from the other's destruction. For this is the will of a God!"**

He gave one last, unseen nod as he, his cloak, and Hinata dispersed like a mirage.

Sarutobi sighed again, rubbing his temples as he plopped down into his chair. Thoughts undesturbed by what Naruto had said, because in truth, he felt they deserved an even worse fate. (Being raped in the ass by Orochimaru for days on end?)

'_Heh, first I complain it's too quiet without him and now I'm getting a headache because he was too loud. The saying 'with old age comes experience' is right but it should also say 'as well as the number of complaints' … GAH!!! I've gone so far off the deep end with all the paper work that I've become phylosical in my own head! Damn you Arashi, how the hell did you do your paperwork so fast?_'

A poof sounded in the middle of the room, snapping the Third out of his thoughts. He looked at the one who arrived and saw Naruto standing there once again. He was about to ask why he was back when he was cut off.

"Oh, by the way old man, Dad says that the secret to doing paperwork so fast is in the Shadow clone technique. Later!" He poofed away once again.

Sarutobi thought about what he said for a few moments before he started banging his head on his desk. For each word he thought in his head was followed by another bang. '_Why… the… hell… didn't… I… think… of… that?_'

* * *

A.N.

_Heh. Gotta love the never ending battle between Kage and paperwork. I swear it has got to be labled as a battle for the ages!_

_Nothing else to say except "please review!"_

_Later!_


	4. Or the Highway to Heaven?

_**Don't Fear the Reaper**_

_Well, got my first flame for any story in chapter three, and I've got to say one thing:_

_IT'S FUCKING HILARIOUS!!!_

_Seriously, the guy thought he knew everything that was going to happen in the story. News flash people: DON'T JUMP TO FUCKING CONCLUSIONS!!! And that goes exspecially true with me! Here let me show you what the guy said. The Bolded words in between his paragraphs are my coments on what he says._

okay he knows every thing that happend in the leaf village how else can you explain how he knew all that stuff about hinata's father

**(apparently, this guy doesn't read author's notes. Naruto doesn't know what the hell has been happening in the village and how he found out about Hinata's father is just my own little spice to the Penance Stare. Like the Ghost Rider when he's around the sinful, he automatically moves to deal them their punishment, but unlike the Ghost Rider, those same sinners get a listing of their crimes like anyone who's going to be executed in real life.)**

he knows who his parents are

**(I only mentioned his father! And besides, Naruto's dead, his dad's dead, would it not make sence to have them meet? His mother, however, is explained in this chapter.)**

he has the kyuubi for a sensei

**(I know I didn't say anything about what the fox is going to train him in so I'll say it now, Kyuubi was a HUGE fucking fox who could switch between his fox form and a human form on a whim. If he ever felt threatened, then he could have transformed and crushed that threat instantly, so he had no use for Nin, gen, or taijutsus. He only knows chakra control and that's it.)**

he can kill who every wants

**(the only reason he was able to kill Hiashi was because of three things. Surprise, shock, and terror. I mean, how would YOU feel if you just found out the Harvester of the Dead was real, was standing right in front of you, and was threating to kill you? I don't know about you, but I'd be scared shitless!)**

the village hates him (which i think is boeges he's not gaara the village only inored him not beat him i hate when people over exaggerate that)

**(no real argument here. Yes he was only ignored in the cannon, but that exageration is only to further "spice up" the story for the readers.)**

wow all of what i gathered leads me to belive this is going to be a boring story

**(wow, all of what I gathered from that single sentence leads me to believe he's a simple minded, dick-faced fucktard.)**

what next are you going to have him and hinata come back and be a genin (yay that make a lot of sence super powered naruto who can beat kage level ninja is going to become a genin i can't belive authers right bull crap like that) your going to put naruto hinata and shino on a team with kurenai as the sensei , a of kiba sasuke sakura and ino bashing alot of other character bashing and killing more main character like hinatas dad , then there going to do the wave mission and then the chuunin exams both with miner changes narutos going to kick sound and oro-chan's ass make sand an friend mix all that with naruto getting a harem (if your wondering how i know its a harem its because why else would you descride him as hansome and sexy) mix that with reaper powers

**(Who the hell said they were coming back to Konoha? A super powered Naruto? As if! Sure, he might be invincable in his reaper form, his cloak may be like a suit of plate armor made of cloth towards many small time threats in the ninja world, but remember that all forms of armor have **_**some**_** form of weakspot, and as for the reaper form invulnerability? "Every action has a consequence." The bashing? There isn't going to be any because there's no need to do so. The Main character killing? Not happening, though I _might_ have something planned for Naruto if I and the polls decide to make him a good guy. Him being powerful enough to take down Orochimaru? Sure he might give a hard fight, but I plan to have him weaker than one would think. The harem? Not gonna happen, I made it that way because I wanted to have him with Hinata and Hinata only, not because I wanted him to do every beautiful woman in the Elemental Nations! Come on people, what do you take me for, a freeking noob? I've been writing multiple kinds of stories for years, this is just one of the first stories I've decided to make public!)**

IN CONCLUTION THE STORY IS GOING TO SUCK!

**(In conclusion, naruto/champ987 is an ass! If you're reading this naruto/chump, then up yours!)**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Hinata slowly came to the land of the awake to the feeling of someone lovingly stroking her hair. She felt peaceful because of it and tried to snuggle into it. It brought back old yet good memories. Experiences that she hadn't felt since her mother died two years ago.

"Hina-chan…" a distant voice called to her.

'_Heh, I must really miss my mother because this dream is getting so real that I'm starting to hear her_,' she thought. Scrunching up her face, she tried to stay asleep. But the rhythmic strokes and the voice of the mother wouldn't allow it.

"Hina-chan, Tenshi (angel, I think), wake up sweetie, or I'm going to force you awake…" the voice left the threat hanging. Hinata answered by simply rolling over. The stroking stopped and Hinata heard a sigh.

The voice then said in an evil, playful tone, "You don't leave me much choice then, Tenshi." Hinata's pupil-less, lavender eyes shot open as a pair of hands grabbed the sides of her stomach and started to tickle her. She started to thrash about, trying to get whoever was tickling her to stop, all the while laughing her head off. The hands let go of her and after letting out a last few giggles, Hinata looked up at the face of her 'attacker'.

What she saw made her pause in shock, tears forming in her eyes.

Hitomi Hyuuga, the first medical ninja from the Hyuuga clan. Considered one of the three "Konoha Angels", three medical kunoichi of massive beauty who treated everyone's wounds during the war, whether they are enemies, allies, or neutral. Once Hinata's mother, but died by her own husband's hand after giving birth to Hanabi Hyuuga. If memory said she was beautiful before her death, now Hinata thought her mother looked like an angel with her other worldly glow.

"Mother…" Hinata whispered in disbelief. Her tears were now overflowing as she continued to look at her parent. Hitomi wrapped her arms around Hinata, laying her daughter's head on her shoulder, now crying openly as well.

"Shh… it's alright Hina-chan, I'm here. Go ahead and cry, baby, it's alright. Mom's here…" Hitomi said, rocking her daughter back and forth. Hinata wrapped her arms around her mother and closed her eyes as her sobs grew in strength.

"Mother… Mom… Mommy…" Hinata sobbed harder as she tightened her grip on her mother, like she was the only thing in the world important to her; and at the moment, she probably was.

As this heart wrenching moment happened, two pairs of eyes watched it from the doorway. The Shinigami knocked softly on the door frame, causing Hitomi to look up at him, tears still falling in large amounts from her eyes. The Shinigami nodded to her before speaking to her in a soft voice.

"**I'm sorry for interrupting, we'll leave for now. When you're done, bring her out to the living room, alright?"**

She nodded and hugged her daughter tighter. The Death God put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and pulled him away. Naruto followed without complaint or resistance, feeling a small tinge of jealousy while thinking about the scene he had just witnessed.

They reached the living room and the Shinigami turned to look at him. **"Naruto, I need to hear what happened, word for word, alright?" **Naruto nodded, launching into his story. He started with when he started feeling the tugs a month ago. He told him about being forced onto Earth again, Hinata's 'fight' with her father, his sending of Hiashi to Hell with his newly named 'Penance Stare', and ending with his talk with Sarutobi.

Death stayed quiet throughout the entire tale. He stared at Naruto intently, lost in his own thoughts. When the tale ended, silence filled the room. Death was gnawing on the handle of his kodachi as he stroked his chin, deep in thought.

"What's wrong, sensei?"

"**It's unusual. You've proven to me that humans can do amazing things, but I thought it was only after death. Humans, well, living humans, shouldn't have the power to bring the spirits of the dead back to Earth. Of course, those people who call themselves 'gypsies' and the like can sense and hear the dead, but they can't actually bring them from the great beyond. All those so called 'spirits' that people see are just cheap theatrics. But we'll study this at a later time. For now, describe this new move of yours, this… 'Penance Stare' as you call it."**

"Well… it's complicated… when I was in my Reaper form, I looked into his eyes and saw in my mind all the moments he sinned and heard his thoughts and felt his feelings. I wasn't thinking of saying them, but I practically shouted in detail what he did in his life before I said, 'Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. May your soul burn in Hell as you feel their pain.' My chakra forced him to look into my eyes and I felt something start ripping his soul out. He started screaming in pain for a moment before I released his body, dead with eyes like burnt coals."

Naruto gave an unconscious shiver as he remembered the face Hiashi had after that. He felt a small amount of pity for the man but that was immediately smashed when he remembered exactly how the man got what he did. His thoughts then slipped back to the moment he saw earlier. Was that what it was like to have a mother?

"Hey sensei?" Naruto asked, something dawning on him. (Heh, _really _slow, aren't you Naruto? You'll see what I mean.)

"**What is it?"**

"I met Dad already, and I thank you for that, but… what happened to my Mother?" Death Cringed a little when he asked that, but then sighed, relaxing his posture in sadness.

"**I'm sorry Naruto, but your mother is still alive. Damnit, I wish you had asked this later in life…! I'm sorry, but after the Kyuubi was sealed, she let her grief cloud her judgment."**

"Let me guess, she saw me as the Kyuubi incarnate, didn't she?"

"**Yes, I'm sorry."** Naruto sighed.

"It's not your fault sensei. It hurts right now but I'll get over it. Besides, she'll see me one day, weather she likes it or not. Hopefully I'll set her straight then, or…" he left the last part hanging, not needing to say anything about the possibly uncontrollable power of his Reaper form.

They turned to look at the hallway entrance as Hitomi and Hinata walked through. Hinata, with a truly happy and carefree smile on her face, had her arms wrapped around her mother's waist and her head resting on her side, just above her hips and just below her ribs. They strode in, matching step for step. Hitomi had one hand on her daughter's shoulder as she clutched her tighter to her as well.

Naruto took one look at Hinata and turned around, trying to hide the blush. In life he never had seen her before, but after he died, and after he got over Sakura in his recent visit home, his six year old mind now thought she looked kind of cute. Despite the tear trails, the smile that graced her lips made her look even cuter to him. Death saw this out of the corner of his eyes and had to stifle his laughter. He needed to be serious if he wanted to make a good impression. He would just file this moment away for teasing later. (A little young, I know, but it'll develop slowly, I promiss.)

He cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. "**Now that we're all here, we need to talk. Go ahead and have a seat you two,"** he said to the two Hyuugas. They both nodded and Hinata let go of Hitomi's waist, only to grab onto her arm as they sat net to each other on the two person wide couch.

Naruto attempted to school his features but still had a small tint to his cheeks as he plastered a semi-emotionless frown on his face. His cloak snaked its way over to the coat hanger to hang itself by its hood. He leaned up against the wall to the side, looking at the meeting with a hidden interest. Death nodded at him and began.

"**Alright, let's begin. I am the Shinigami, or the Death God. You've already met my apprentice and soon to be… harvester… on Earth, Naruto, and a resident of Heaven, Hitomi, your mother, Hinata."**

"So I'm dead…"

"**No, you're not dead child. Allow me to explain. Five months ago, Naruto died and I brought him here to limbo, as you know. You see, I explained to him what happed and why his village seemed to hate him so. It angered him beyond belief and for some reason allowed him to transform. Naruto?"**

Naruto nodded to him before standing up. He summoned his cloak over to him and it pulled itself over him. His head came through the head hole transformed into that of a skull's. Hitomi gasped in surprise and Hinata shivered in fear, remembering what exactly that form did to her 'father'.

"**You see, no soul of any kind has ever held this kind of power so I believe that Naruto may either be a new god, or a new demi-god in the making. Thank you Naruto, you may take it off now."**

"**Yes sensei,"** Naruto said, his deep, malicious voice reverberating around the room. His cloak rose again before slithering back to the coat rack.

"**I took him on as my apprentice and I have been training him, along with others whom I've deemed as worthy, in the basics of the future skills he'll need, for the five months since then. Yesterday, you seemed to have pulled him from here to the world of the living by your will alone, something even a god has difficulty doing, Hinata. Now I see that Naruto wanted me to train you as well for varying reasons, but I can only train the souls of the dead in the ways of death…"**

"WHAT!?! YOU CAN'T SEND HER BACK SENSEI, THOSE BASTARDS IN THE HYUUGA CLAN, no offence, WILL KILL HER IF YOU DO!!!" Naruto shouted, only pausing and lowering his volume to apologize to the two Hyuuga present.

Death held up a hand, **"Easy… I never said I was going to send her back. I said that I couldn't teach her the ways of death, but I know someone who can teach her the ways of life."**

"Wh-who Shinigami-sama?" Hinata stuttered.

Death smiled around his kodachi, **"Why, my sister Myoumegami, of course."**

"Do you think she'll take Hinata-chan as an apprentice?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed that her crush finally called her 'chan', making both Hitomi and Death to secretly share an evil grin with each other. Death started laughing.

"**Naruto, when she pulled you back to Earth, she practically revived you herself! How does it feel to be alive again, boy?"** Naruto raised two fingers up to his neck and, sure enough, his pulse was beating strongly. **"Still think she isn't going to take Hinata on?"**

"Does she get any say in this?" Hitomi asked.

"**She does, but despite that, if she does accept becoming Kami's apprentice, she will have no say in training time, training ways, or training subjects. Kami pushes any apprentices she takes on hard, to near death even! She's a kind spirited one but she has very high expectations for end effort. Do you still wish to continue?"**

"Yes, I-I do. Fa- Hiashi-san was no different." She had started to say 'father' but corrected herself when she remembered what he had done to ruin her life and what he did even before that.

"**Rest easy child, Kami is nothing like that heartless bastard. She will push you hard to rise in skill, not shove you off confidence cliff.** **Now, it'll take at least a month to get her from her job, so in the mean time I summoned your mother to teach you her own version of the Jyuuken** **style if she would like."**

"Hai, I'll teach her Shinigami-dono."

"**Alright, now then, Naruto! I believe it's time for your chakra control training. Go ahead outside and meet with Kyuubi."**

"*Groan* Yes sensei."

* * *

_A.N._

_Done! That went very well in my opinion._

_Now, before people start thinking that I'm going to do what I did to naruto/chump up there to every flame I recieve, allow me to explain myself._

_I knew I was going to get SOME form of a flame since even before I started writing fanfiction for a future author's profile like the one I have now. It's not because I wanted to put naruto/champ on the spot, but because I realized I might have written some information down in an unclear way or I may have left out the information entirely._

_...And maybe to warn ya'll to not fuck with me without a good reason..._

_I know what I did was probably wrong or mean in some way, but I see what I did as a nessicary evil to better explain my plans without giving it all away._

_With that said, I'll see you around._

_Sarge, out._

_UPDATE:_

_A kind reviewer (ConnectFire611) gave me the Japanese translation for "Life Goddess" as I asked before, so I've replaced "the Kami" with Myoumegami._

_Also, I've taken a few (Not all) of the author's comments out of the story after getting a lot of complaints._


	5. Another Author's Note

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, and the fact that I won't be able to update for an even longer time will upset many, but I have my reasons.

1: Junior final exams were absolute hell.

2: I had to attend summer school for not one, not two, but _**THREE**_ core classes (one of which I _**still**_ failed. Stupid Algebra II).

3: I only had two weeks of free time left in my summer break when summer school finally ended so I wanted to milk every second of fun for myself that I could.

4: I've temporarily lost my creative edge. I'm able to start writing a chapter, but my mind's inner well of the imagination dries up faster than a well in the Gobi Dessert.

I'm now informing you that I'm now starting my senior year of highschool and will not be able to focus on writing for a little while. I'm being forced to attend school against my will, _**HELP ME!!!**_


	6. The Fire's of Hell Return

_**APRIL FOOLS!!!**_

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you,  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you,  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

(Ooh give you up)  
(Ooh give you up)  
(Ooh) never gonna give, never gonna give  
(give you up)  
(Ooh) never gonna give, never gonna give  
(give you up)

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you,  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

_**Don't hate, me. I couldn't resist. The chapter is still being worked on. I'm just having a difficult time trying to figure out how to end the whole thing. But when I have it completed, I'll release it. Till then. Later and happy April Fools!**_


End file.
